Destiny
by Arai Mau
Summary: " Aku bosan denganmu, Tapi aku juga tidak tega memutuskanmu, jadilah aku selingkuh agar kau memergoki ku dan kemudian minta putus denganku. Simple kan ? Dan juga kenapa aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun padamu, itu karena badanmu bukan tipe ku sayang. " Ujarnya panjang lebar dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang wajahnya. "/AU/KakaAnko


DESTINY

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Believe © Arai Mau

.

.

.

" Aku bosan denganmu, Tapi aku juga tidak tega memutuskanmu, jadilah aku selingkuh agar kau memergoki ku dan kemudian minta putus denganku. Simple kan ? Dan juga kenapa aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun padamu, itu karena badanmu bukan tipe ku sayang. " Ujarnya panjang lebar dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang wajahnya. "

.

.

.

" Kau pergi dengan siapa malam kemarin ? " Ucapku santai sambil meminum jus jeruk pesananku.

Dia mengernyitkan alisnya, " Aku sudah bilang bukan ? Aku pergi dengan Sasuke untuk membeli obat untuk Sakura. " Kemudian dia meneguk habis Capucchino miliknya.

Aku menopang wajahku dengan sebelah tanganku, mengamati betapa rapinya dia memakai topeng itu.

" Aku cemburu, kau tahu ! " Desisku tajam.

Ia tersedak kemudian tertawa garing sambil menggaruk pipinya, " Ayolah, Anko.. Kau seperti anak – anak, untuk apa kau cemburu dengan Sasuke. Memangnya aku gay ? "

Kepala ku menoleh ke arah jalan raya, mengamati pergerakan orang – orang dan berbagai macam ekspresinya, " Tidak – tidak. Siapa bilang aku cemburu dengan Sasuke ? aku cemburu dengan ' Sasuke ' ya, sasuke jadi – jadian. " Gumamku pelan.

Dia menghela nafas pelan, kemudian tangan besarnya yang ku akui hangat itu mengusap pelan kepalaku dan perlahan turun memegang rahangku dan menolehkan ku secara paksa ke hadapannya.

" Kau takut aku selingkuh ? "

" ... "

" Yahh, sepertinya aku ketahuan. Jadi, apa mau mu sekarang ? memutuskan ku ? menamparku ? mencaci maki ku ? silahkan saja sayang. "

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku mendengar responnya, itu saja ? Dia mengakui nya semudah itu ? Tanpa elak kan atau yang sejenisnya. Tidak kah Ia mengerti sedikit perasaanku.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

PLAK.

Aku menamparnya.

" Hanya itu saja ? Setidaknya cobalah untuk mengelak bodoh ! Kau meminta ku untuk percaya padamu, kau meminta ku untuk percaya kau kan mencintaiku, kau memintaku untuk percaya kau kan melindungi ku, dan kau memintaku untuk percaya kau kan setia ." Desisku dengan kedua mata ku mengunci netra hitamnya, mencoba untuk menyalurkan emosi yang kurasakan sekarang padanya.

Pandanganku memburam, sontak aku menundukkan kepalaku, rok yang kupakai perlahan basah.

Aku menangis, aku tidak kuat dengan semua ke pura – puraan ini.

" Lalu – Lalu kenapa kau mengingkari semuanya, HAH ?! Kau malah bercumbu dengan Kurenai, bermesraan dengan Mei, dan berciuman dengan Ayame. Sedangkan kau saja tidak pernah seperti itu denganku ! "

Aku mengusap air mataku dengan kasar, dan tangan kecilku merogoh tas untuk mengambil foto yang telah ku ambil secara diam – diam. Foto itu aku beberkan di meja untuk menunjukkannya ke Kakashi.

Mata hitamnya memandang datar foto itu, " Ahaha, aku ingat saat aku berkencan dengan Mei, disini kau berpura – pura jadi penjual balon kan ? Lucu sekali. Lalu yang ini, saat aku dengan Kurenai kau malah memutari hotel berlagak seperti orang yang lupa nomor kamarnya. Ya tuhan kau sangat berbakat menjadi pelawak Anko. " Dia mengakhiri perkataannya dengan membentuk eye smile yang membuatku ingin menonjok nya sekarang juga.

Hatiku benar – benar mencelos mendengar komentarnya. Sebegitu tidak berartikah aku di matanya ?

Air mataku kembali menetes lebih deras, aku heran kenapa Ia berubah secepat ini ? Atau jangan – jangan dari awal dia sudah seperti ini, hanya saja di hadapanku Ia memakai topeng ?

" Kenapa ? – " Gumamku, " – Kenapa kau tidak berlari ke arahku dan meminta maaf pada ku, kalau kau tahu itu aku. Kalau kau tahu kalau aku menguntitmu. Kenapa Kakashi ? "

Ia menengadahkan kepala nya menatap langit – langit cafe, kemudian Dia menatapku tajam, " Aku bosan denganmu, Tapi aku juga tidak tega memutuskanmu, jadilah aku selingkuh agar kau memergoki ku dan kemudian minta putus denganku. Simple kan ? Dan juga kenapa aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun padamu, itu karena badanmu bukan tipe ku sayang. " Ujarnya panjang lebar dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang wajahnya.

Bibir bawahku ku gigit keras, bahkan rasa anyir bisa kurasakan. Kenapa ? Kenapa dunia ini tidak adil ? Kepalaku perlahan merasa pusing, tapi air mata yang ku keluarkan semakin banyak.

Aku berdiri mengambil tas ku dan kemudian membungkuk ke arahnya.

" Terima kasih atas kenangan yang telah kau berikan. Dan aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu kecewa, Hatake – san. "

Dan kemudian aku pergi dari cafe itu tanpa pernah melihat ke belakang lagi.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut keperakkan itu hanya menekan dadanya kuat – kuat, Bukan hanya gadis tadi saja yang kesakitan.

Tapi Ia juga.

" Kakashi. "

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Maito Gai – rival sekaligus sahabatnya – duduk tepat di depannya.

" Bagaimana ? Bagaimana dengan akting ku tadi ? Apakah itu cukup bagus untuk membuatnya membenci ku ? " Tanya pemuda bernama kakashi sambil tersenyum kecut menatap sahabatnya, sedangkan Gai menatap prihatin, " Cukup membunuhnya, asal kau tahu ! Lagipula kenapa kau harus menyiksa dan mengorbankan perasaanmu padanya sih. Kau kan bisa menolak tawaran keluarga Inuzuka dengan sopan. "

Kakashi menatap kosong ke arah jalan raya, " Dari kecil keluarga itu sudah sukarela merawatku dan menyekolahkan ku, belum lagi kalau aku mengalami kesusahan finansial mereka yang membantu. – " Ia memejamkan mata sejenak " – Alangkah tidak sopannya aku jika aku menolak tawaran mereka untuk menikahkan ku dengan Hana. "

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Anko ? Apakah menurutmu ini adil baginya ? Dengan berpura – pura selingkuh agar hatinya merasa sakit. " Ucap Gai dengan sedikit membentak.

" ... "

" Dan juga kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal – hal seperti berciuman, bermesraan dengannya ? Apakah Ia tidak pernah kau anggap ?! " Gai semakin berbicara dengan nada yang semakin meninggi.

" Setidaknya bilanglah dengan baik – baik tanpa membuatnya menangis ! "

BRAK

" TAHU APA KAU SOAL KAMI ! "

Ia membanting Gai dengan keras, bahkan semua pengunjung pun melihatinya dan perlahan mengerumuni mereka.

Kakashi yang sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya, membungkuk minta maaf dan menyeret Gai keluar dari cafe tersebut. Dan melemparkannya ke gang yang terdekat dari cafe itu.

" Hhh... Apakh yang kau lakukan bodoh.. " Desah kesakitan milik Gai terdengar namun di abaikan oleh pemuda itu.

" Pelajaran untukmu, pecundang. " Jawab Kakashi sarkistik

Semilir angin mengisi keheningan mereka, bisik – bisik keramaian pemduduk yang sedang berbelanja pun terdengar sayup – sayup oleh mereka.

15 menit penuh keheningan.

" Aaa... untuk perihal tadi, aku minta maaf Gai. " Cicit Kakashi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Tidak – tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena aku sudah terlalu mendesak mu. Aku sudah membuatmu sangat tertekan tadi. " Timpal Gai

Rambut keperakan miliknya meliuk – meliuk terkena angin, membuatnya sedikit terbuai dengan kedamaian angin yang ada di hadapannya.

" Anko adalah orang yang keras kepala, dan berpendirian kuat. Ia bukan tipe orang yang gampang melepaskan sesuatu dengan mudah, tapi Ia akan menyerah dan diam jika sesuatu yang diinginkannya pergi atas kemauannya sendiri. Karena itulah, aku menyakitinya dan menguapkan seluruh angan – angannya seolah – olah aku ingin pergi karena keinginanku. Seandainya aku bicara baik – baik dengannya kalau aku sudah dijodohkan, Ia tidak akan melepaskanku dan akan terus menggenggamku walaupun itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "

Gai perlahan berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kakashi kemudian mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kakashi.

" Aku tidak mau seperti itu Gai... Aku sangat mencintainya. Menyakitinya sama saja dengan menyakitiku. "

TES

Bulir – bulir air mata perlahan turun dari matanya, Isakannya samar – samar terdengar oleh telinga pemuda berambut bob itu.

" Dan juga kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Itu karena aku benar – benar ingin menjaganya, menjaga kehormatannya. Aku tidak mau Anko menilai cintaku hanya dari nafsu, aku akan benar – benar menyentuhnya jika kami sudah menjadi suami – istri. " Ujar Kakashi panjang lebar sembari mengusap air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti.

" Tapi, sepertinya kami tidak jodoh. "

Senyuman pengecut kembali terukir di wajahnya, lengkap dengan mata yang memerah.

" Yahh.. setidaknya, kau telah membantu si Suami nya. Hhh~ Lihat matamu sudah merah, rileks lah sedikit. " Ucap Gai sambil menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

" Es Krim. Aku mau es krim. "

Gai terkikik pelan mendengar tuturan Kakashi, " – baiklah sahabatku, kita akan membeli es krim. Biar aku yang traktir. " Ujarnya sambil membantu Kakashi berjalan.

Walaupun sekilas, tapi pemuda dengan alis tebal itu berani bertaruh kalau Kakashi tersenyum tipis.

Setidaknya Ia tersenyum.

Maka dengan semangat turbo, Ia menyeret Kakashi ke kedai es krim. Dan memenuhi perut mereka dengan es krim.

.

.

.

END


End file.
